


Who's the Boss? (Close the Door sequel)

by DatNookieThang



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatNookieThang/pseuds/DatNookieThang
Summary: Sequel to Close the Door. What happened after Anika came to Cookie's apartment and bared her soul?





	Who's the Boss? (Close the Door sequel)

_"Mmph…Boo Boo Kitty."_

In the beginning, Cookie didn't like Anika as much as she liked fucking _with_ Anika. Getting under Anika's skin was the highlight of Cookie's day. Half of the time, Cookie was on autopilot. She didn't mean half of the things she said. Throwing shade, trading insults…that was just what they _did_. It had been that way since the first time they locked eyes.

Contrary to Anika's beliefs, Cookie really hadn't been thinking about Anika in a sexual manner the day she gave Boo Boo Kitty gave a well-deserved and long overdue spanking. She'd jerked Anika back into her office with every intention of slapping her silly, but Anika had fallen down on her stomach on top of Cookie's desk, exposing that lovely little sky blue thong, and that sparked something in Cookie. When her hand came down across Anika's ass, Cookie was fascinated by her handprint, red an angry against Anika’s fair skin. So Cookie did it again. And again. And again.

It wasn't until Anika began to grind against Cookie's thigh that the totality of what was happening became clear. The look on Boo Boo Kitty's face as Cookie rejected a near-naked Anika was the greatest thing experienced seen since leaving prison. _That_ was what had made Cookie so horny – rejecting the snobby bitch, knowing how badly Anika wanted her. It was strange to go out to lunch with Lucious that day when Cookie fingered herself in her office bathroom with a pillow stuffed in her mouth just moments earlier.

Fucking co-workers was bad for business, and Anika didn't strike Cookie as the type who could keep a secret. For the next few days, Cookie tried to figure out what she was going to do about the whole situation. Anika beat her to the punch, confronting Cookie at her apartment and laying her feelings bare. One of Anika's problems, Cookie thought as Anika stood at her doorstep asking for Cookie to make her come, was that Anika was entirely too self-absorbed. She'd come to spill her guts about how she felt, as if Cookie was supposed to be flattered or something, and was angry that Cookie didn't trip all over herself with joy. _"Say something, goddamn it!"_ Anika had screamed at Cookie when she didn't respond fast enough. Cookie had been looking for the paddle she'd taunted Anika with earlier that day, along with a strap-on she'd just ordered the day before. The outburst threw Cookie off guard.

"Close the door, Kitten," Cookie ordered with a smile. But Cookie's smile faded as she took in the sight of a shaking and anxious Anika, afraid of what was to come, but doing what she was told without questioning. Cookie realized that she could do anything and Anika would take it. She could use Anika and throw her away like trash, leaving her with nothing but a pair of wet panties and a broken spirit. Anika would never say a word because she was already used to it. And that realization tore Cookie's heart to pieces.

_When did this stop being funny?_

By the time Cookie crossed the room and reached Anika, the strap-on and the paddle were on the floor, and Cookie and Anika were kissing with a tenderness that neither woman knew the other possessed. Cookie wanted nothing more to protect Anika, to admonish Anika, to love Anika in a way that Lucious never could or did. How could Cookie break the spirit of a woman she loved so much that she didn't even realize it until she was kissing tears from Anika's eyes?

Minutes later, Anika was splayed out on Cookie's couch with Cookie finishing what she'd started four days ago. "Let's 69," Anika gasped when the pleasure from Cookie's tongue became too much to handle.

"What?" Cookie asked, her face being held up by Anika's hands.

"69, Cookie. I come first, you get to fuck me. But if you come first, I get to fuck you."

Cookie laughed outright. "Bitch, this is _my_ house," she said, reaching for the paddle. Equality did not exist in Cookie Lyon's house, not at that point. "You better turn around and bend the fuck over."

Cookie never found out what Anika told Lucious to blow him off, but Anika and Cookie spent all of that day and night pussy to mouth and mouth to pussy. While Cookie could work a strap like a champ, Anika's cunt-munching skills bested Cookie's by a mile. Cookie treated cunnilingus as a necessary skill – which it was over 17 years in prison - but Anika honed it as a lifelong craft. The girl loved eating pussy. _Loved_ it. Anika ate Cookie to sleep and woke her up the same way. She would stretch it out for what felt like hours, bringing Cookie to the brink of orgasm, then back again.

Between all the fucking and all the cuddling and all the kissing and all the giggling and soft words, Cookie had every intention of telling Anika how she felt. She was going to suggest that maybe they could be more than just coworkers – not girlfriends, but friends, maybe? Certainly something more than what they were now. But before Cookie could get up to fix Anika breakfast the following morning, Anika came into the kitchen (wearing Cookie’s Empire hoodie, no less) and announced that this was all a one-time thing.

"Of course," Cookie responded. She didn't even look at Anika when she left. Cookie was too busy putting her ingredients back before Anika noticed that Cookie had been cooking for two, not one.

Shortly after, _everything_ went to hell. Lucious was (falsely) diagnosed with ALS. Cookie slept with Lucious, though she thought of Anika the entire time. Anika defected to Creedmoor. Cookie hooked up with Malcolm and lost everything as a result. Lucious went to prison. The rest of them tried – and failed – to take over Empire. Cookie formed Lyon Dynasty, scooped Anika for the comeback concert, then fired Anika for all of one day, only to call right back to try to get Anika to come back. Anika turned her down cold.

"You told me not to show up at your company again," Anika reminded her, still reeling from the pain of Cookie's numerous betrayals. "So I'm not showing up."

"You still have my budget files for next month, Boo Boo Kitty." Cookie promised bodily harm if as much as one copper penny was missing from her coffers, but Anika scoffed at the threat. "You want your files? Come get them yourself," Anika answered, and she hung up the phone.

Cookie fumed all the way across town, where Anika lived, but she had to have those files, even if she didn't have anyone who could comprehend them except Anika and the recently-departed Andre. Anika answered the door wearing nothing but a pair of lacy orange panties, some familiar scented lotion, and a much humbler attitude.

Save for a brief fling up in the Berkshires, Cookie's longing for Anika had never gone away. But the damage between them had long been done. Cookie never forgot how Anika had hurt her so long ago. Never again would Anika see a weak side to Cookie. Their sexual encounters were regular – that strap-on became such a regular part of their sex life that Cookie bought a second one for the office - but extremely impersonal. In fact, outside of work, Cookie and Anika only spoke to each other when they were fucking.

Anika showing out was her way of trying to get Cookie's attention. She did it when she was angry or frustrated, but usually when she was horny. Most of the times, it worked. The two of them really did click sexually. Anika got such a kick out of Cookie's dominant attitude, especially since Cookie was so soft and sweet underneath it. The strange thing about it all was that Anika was playing a game that she absolutely could not win. It was designed for Cookie to always be the dominant one. Cookie was the boss, and Anika wouldn't have it any other way.

But sometimes Anika went just a little too damn far. She’d had been acting a fool all week long - cutting Cookie off in meetings, hanging up in the middle of phone calls, and throwing disproportionate amounts of shade. She'd even slammed the door in Cookie's face the other day when Cookie swung by her apartment to give Anika the dicking-down that she so obviously needed. Lyon Dynasty would be nothing without Anika Calhoun, but she was spoiled and petulant. At times like this, it was Cookie's job to put Boo Boo Kitty back in her place.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Cook?" Anika didn't know why Cookie insisted on holding meetings after long days at Lyon Dynasty, especially since everyone else got to leave at 3:00 on Fridays. Still, she reported to Cookie's office at 4:00, as she was instructed to.

"Close the door." Even as the CEO of her own company, Cookie was grumpy as hell. "And what did I tell you about shortening my name?"

"That it contributes to a part of company efficiency by saving a syllable?" Anika asked innocently, doing as she was told.

"Very funny." Cookie held up a pack of paper with the Lyon Dynasty logo on the first page. "Miss Calhoun, do you recognize this?"

"Looks like the company handbook." Anika took her seat and pulled her iPad, ready to take notes. She wanted to get this meeting over with so she could go home.

"Very good. You signed your acknowledgement page and turned it in after you read it over, right?"

"Right," Anika said. "As soon as I went over the finalized copy."

"So you know what's actually in the handbook, right?"

"Of course I do. I wrote it." 62 pages that Cookie and Anika had to go through, line by line, followed by even more work with the attorneys. Know it? Anika practically had it memorized.

"Great." Cookie flipped about halfway through the company policies. "Do you remember the part about the company dress code?"

 _What the hell is she getting at?_ Anika wondered. "Yeeeees, Cookie. I remember. No shirt, no shoes, no job."

"Do you remember the part about appropriate undergarments?"

"Uh…wear 'em?"

"I'm glad you remember." Cookie stood up, tossed the handbook on her desk and walked around to the other side, wearing nothing below her own waist except for her office strap-on – a red dick for a redbone. "Miss Calhoun, I want to make sure you're following company policy." Cookie strolled over to the office door and locked it, and Anika's mouth watered at the sight of Cookie's round, juicy ass wearing nothing but a leather t-back with a dildo attached to it. "Lift your dress up. This is a below-the-waist inspection."

 _Uh-oh._ "On what grounds?" Anika asked, trying to maintain her composure.

"On the grounds that I sign your check," Cookie answered coolly.

"And if I say no?"

Cookie leaned against the locked door and smiled. "You won't."

That was for damn sure. Anika wasn't going to say no because Anika didn't want to say no. With her back still turned to Cookie, Anika slowly dragged her dress up past her waist. The dress was so form fitting that the fabric sat snug on Anika's hips, allowing her to lean forward on her elbows and pretend to look bored. Anika wanted her boss to get a good, long look at what was underneath her dress.

Anika heard the click of Cookie's heels behind her, followed by a long pause. Cookie palmed Anika's butt with her hands, squeezed gently, then she leaned forward, her cock pressed between Anika's ass cheeks. "Miss Calhoun, _where…are…your…panties?"_

"At home," Anika replied flippantly. A slow tingle began to spread across Anika's body.

"And why are they at home, instead of on your nekkid ass?"

Anika shrugged, fixing her eyes on Cookie's desk chair. "I didn't want to show any panty lines."

"You could have worn a looser dress. I'm sure that's in the dress code, too. _And I didn't say you could pull your dress back down."_ Cookie yanked Anika's dress back up past her hips, then reached up underneath Anika's arms and circled her nipples until they grew hard underneath the silk fabric. "Miss Calhoun, we've had the same conversation over and over, and you still don't seem to get it through your head that we're not just employees anymore. I'm your _boss_ , bitch. That means you do what I tell you to do."

"I'm sure the handbook says something about unwanted sexual advances, doesn't it?" Anika quipped, though the moisture that forming between her legs undermined Anika's statement.

"I think the key word is _unwanted_." With one hand still circling Anika's nipples, Cookie's right hand slid between Anika's thighs. Anika shamelessly spread her legs apart and placed the palms of her hands flat on Cookie's desk to give Cookie better access. She bit her lip while Cookie rubbed her fingers between Anika's lower lips, wet and warm and swollen. Anika sharply inhaled when Cookie middle and ring fingers slid inside of her. "Don't come," Cookie ordered. "Or you know what's going to happen next."

Cookie had been ignoring her for nearly two weeks, and now she was going to act like this? Anika clenched Cookie's fingers tighter and bucked her hips, ignoring the firm smack of Cookie's hand on her ass for disobeying. "Cookie!" Anika groaned when Cookie stopped fingering her. If she didn't want Anika to come, why tease her like this?

"Why do you act like this, Miss Calhoun?" Cookie asked, sucking her fingers clean. "Why do you have to show out, huh? Why can't you just be good?" All Cookie wanted to do was cuddle with her Kitten. Why did Anika have to make shit so hard?

"Because I don't want to," Anika shot back. "So either do what you brought me up here to do or let me go."

"Fine." Up until Cookie placed a spreader bar on Anika's ankles, Anika had been free to leave whenever she wanted to. She didn't, so Cookie walked over to a filing cabinet that doubled as a wardrobe and unlocked it. Hanging on hooks were a number of instruments – the original wooden paddle that started their relationship so long ago, a short paddle that doubled as a dildo, a longer paddle, a cane that resembled a small fly swatter, and a tasseled whip that Cookie had never used and Anika had always been curious about. Anika was grateful when Cookie selected the paddleball paddle, though she would've been happy with Cookie just skipping straight to the strap-on. "Pick your poison, Miss Calhoun. 10 or 20."

10 meant that Anika would get 10 swats over Cookie's desk without anything to muffle her screams. 20 meant that she would get the on the couch. She'd have to take more smacks, but at least she'd be able to bite into a pillow. What the hell, it was a Friday, and the building was long empty. "20."

"Really?" Cookie fought back her disappointment. The bitch just _had_ to be cute on a Friday. Fine. She'd give Anika something to be cute about. "Count 'em out." Cookie ordered. _Whap._

"One."

"One, what?" Cookie asked, irritated and turned on at the same time.

"One is the number before two," Anika said cutely.

Cookie let out a loud exasperated sigh. "Start over." _Whap._ A little harder than the first.

"One. Thank you, Ms. Lyon."

"Much better." _Whap._

"Two. Thank you, Ms. Lyon."

 _Whap_. "Three! Thank you…"

This whole thing with the cuffs and the gags and the whips was Anika's thing, but Cookie couldn't deny what a turn-on it was to see Anika's back arched as she shifted her weight and bit her lip. Even though Cookie was standing about two feet behind her, she could see how hot Anika was. Cookie could feel the dampness in her own panties. Damn, she wanted to get this over with, but it would be no good to give Anika a bunch of successive smacks. Anika could take those standing on her head. It was better to go slow and let Anika feel the burn.

 _Whap_.

"Six…" Anika wasn't so haughty anymore. "Thank you…Ms. Lyon…" Anika was still bent over Cookie's desk. She was supposed to be on the couch, over Cookie's knee. Was Anika really going for the whole 20 _without_ anything to muffle her screams? _Whap._ "N…n-nine…ohhh… _thankyoumizzlyon_."

"You flinched," Cookie informed Anika, even though she hadn't. Cookie was warming up to this little game now. She slid her finger between Anika's pussy lips so she could have another taste of what was to come. "That one doesn't count," she said, licking her fingers before she dipped them right back into the honeypot for another taste.

"What!? No, I didn't!" How could Anika flinch when she was gripping the desk so hard that she was about to break a nail?

 _Whap._ "Are you talking back to me, Miss Calhoun?" That lick wasn't going to count, either.

"No, Ms. Lyon!" Anika gasped.

"Do you want me to start over?"

"No, Ms. Lyon." Anika swallowed back the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

"Didn't think so." _Whap._ "Count."

"Nine…oh, my God…thank you, Ms. Lyon…"

They went to 10. Then 11. Then 12, and Anika still wasn't asking for anything to drown out her cries. Around 17, Anika flinched – for real, this time. "Doesn't count." _Whap_.

"Fuck!" Anika gasped, and she flinched again, then cursed herself. She already knew what the consequence of that was going to be.

"Doesn't count." _Whap._ And don't cuss at me, Boo Boo Kitty." _Whap_. "Doesn't the Handbook say something about profanity?" _Whap_.

The Handbook didn't say anything about profanity, or else everyone would have been out of a job. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lyon," Anika whimpered, and Cookie nearly reeled with lust. "What number are we on?" Cookie demanded.

They were on 17. Cookie knew they were on 17. Anika knew they were on 17. Cookie knew that Anika knew that they were on 17. And Anika knew that Cookie knew that –

"I don't know."

_"You don't know?"_

"Nope."

There was a fine line between playful, sensual spanking and a straight-up beating, and Cookie could've strangled Anika with it. "You know you're supposed to keep count," Cookie said incredulously. "Are you really telling me we need to start over?"

"Who cares if we do? You _still_ hit like a bitch, Cookie."

Blood rushed to Cookie's nipples and clit as she stomped back to the cabinet on legs that could barely walk straight. It was apparent that Anika had outgrown the paddleball paddle, and she didn't deserve the short dildo paddle. Cookie had never used the tasseled whip before - though she was tempted to right about now - and the cane required a ball gag. Cookie wasn't against the gag, but since Anika thought she was such a bad ass, Cookie wouldn't allow for it. That only left one other toy. One toy plus something else. Something new.

Anika's eyes grew wide as Cookie made her way back with the longer, heavier paddle, which made an ominous noise at it hit the ground. Cookie jerked Anika's hands behind her back, binding them together with some new cuffs that made a clicking noise that made Anika's stomach churn. At any time, Anika could order Cookie to stop, but she just grit her teeth and met Cookie's eyes in the mirror with a determined look on her face. This was all a part of the game.

"Apologize," Cookie ordered in a low, growling voice.

"Go to hell," Anika shot back quietly, and she had the nerve to smile.

There was no way in hell Anika was going to get through another 20 smacks. Her ass was so red that Cookie feared it would be purple tomorrow. "So be it."

**_THWACK!_ **

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_ Cookie jumped at the sound. Anika threw her head back so fast that it made a loud clunk when it came back down on Cookie's desk – she'd forgotten that her hands were cuffed behind her back. The sound made Cookie laugh. "Not talking so much shit anymore, huh?" **_THWACK!_**

Anika moaned out a response that Cookie couldn't comprehend. Too bad for Anika. **_THWACK!_**   "Apologize," Cookie demanded again.

Anika gasped again, her dry mouth and hoarse voice desperately trying to choke out words. "What was that, Miss Calhoun?" Cookie taunted, taking a fistful of Anika's hair and pulling her head upward. Cookie leaned in close so she could hear Anika give in. "I didn't hear what you said," Cookie prompted, kissing Anika on her earlobe. "Say it again, Boo Boo Kitty."

"I s-s-said…go…to hell, Cookie." Anika choked out.

 _Unbelievable_. The girl had an ass made of iron. "You got a smart mouth, you know that?" **_THWACK_** _!_

Anika let out another long scream that cut through Cookie's brain like a scalpel. Anika tried to jerk her arms apart, but while the old cuffs were strong enough to keep Anika in place, but weak enough to break if Anika pulled hard enough, these new cuffs ensured that Anika wasn't going anywhere. "Fuck you, Cookie!"

 _"Fuck you, Cookie!"_ Cookie mimicked, reminding herself that Anika was fine. This was the time when Anika was really into it, Cookie knew. She knew Anika wasn't hurting – she _knew_ it. And Cookie wanted nothing more than for Anika to be satisfied. She'd missed Anika so much over the past couple of weeks. But still…

**_THWACK_ ** _!_

Anika's body was shaking in a very familiar way, and Cookie took a few steps back to play herself while she gave Anika a chance to recover. "Are you coming, Miss Calhoun?" Cookie asked politely while Anika watched Cookie stroke her cock with her hand.

"No!" Anika lied through a voice that was nearly gone.

"You're lying." Cookie admired the milky liquid dribbling down Anika's legs. She went to one knee and let her tongue follow the long, creamy river all the way up to the source, then kissed Anika's pussy lips, making a soft suction with her mouth. Anika could only bang her head against the desk. "Okay, Cookie, stop," Anika said. Her legs were too weak to stand, forcing Anika to support herself on her forearms. "That's enough, Cookie."

 _"That's enough, Cookie."_ Cookie mocked. **_THWACK_** _!_

"I mean it, Cookie!” Anika's pleas grew louder, more insistent. "Stop it!"

 _"Stop it!" **THWACK**! _ Cookie had to admire Anika's tenacity, but her heart was starting to go out of this whole thing. Anika loved this shit, and Anika was a grown woman, and Anika knew her limits. But Cookie hated to see Anika hurt, even if Anika enjoyed it. The first time Cookie thought Anika had taken enough, Anika cursed her out for stopping.

 ** _THWACK!_** _!_ Anika's knees buckled under the blow, and her eyes pooled with tears. Cookie felt like crying, too. Goddamn it! Why didn't this girl just say-

_"Empire."_

That was it. No questions, no taunting, no debating when Anika used her safe word. The cuffs came off, then the spreader. "Fuck me, Cookie,” Anika begged when Cookie stood back. “Please, fuck me."

It was what Cookie had been waiting to hear all day. "Say you're sorry," Cookie hissed, her hands firmly gripping Anika's waist as she entered Anika in one smooth, fluid movement. She hadn't forgotten why they were there.

"I'm sorry, Cookie," Anika said automatically, propping herself up on her hands. 

"Sorry for what?" Cookie asked, fisting Anika's hair and jerking Anika's head up.

"For being disrespectful." 

The tip of the strap-on was teasing Anika's swollen clit, and Anika's whimpering was music to Cookie's ears. "And what else?" 

"For slamming the door…and for not wearing panties…oh, my God…Cookie, _I'm sorry! I'm coming, Cookie! Please! Please, let me come! Please…"_

Cookie grabbed Anika's hair and made a small bruise on the side of her neck with her teeth.  _"Purr for me, Kitten."_

Anika did, crying with joy the whole time. She was so wet that her juices splashed across Cookie's thighs with every thrust. Towards the end, Cookie was rewarded with mouthfuls of Anika's juices as Anika straddled Cookie's face on Cookie's plush office chair, grinding her clit against Cookie's tongue until she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, my God, Cookie," Anika said when it was all over. "You are…amazing." Cookie could talk as much shit at she wanted to and bend Anika over five days a week, but they both knew who really ran the show.

"Are you okay?" Cookie asked, her eyes filled with concern as she turned Anika over and led her to the couch.

Anika laughed. Cookie always had to ask. "Cookie, I'm fine. I promise." Anika laid on her stomach as Cookie spread that tingly, cooling lotion on Anika's multicolored ass. She kissed one ass cheek, then the other. "Thank you," Anika said softly, as she always did.

"You're welcome, Kitten."

Anika watched through sleepy eyes as Cookie put back the lotion and washed the strap-on, then hung it up to dry. She grabbed a light blanket from the cabinet, locked it again, then joined Anika on the couch. Anika lifted her body up so Cookie could slide underneath it, then laid atop Cookie's warm body and nuzzled her face against the C necklace that hung between her bare breasts. It was times like this when Anika wanted desperately to tell Cookie that she loved her, because it was at times like that that Anika truly did.

* * *

When Anika woke up, Cookie was already dressed and packing up to leave for the weekend. It went without saying that it was also Anika's time to exit the building, even though Anika had keys to lock up as well. "What's gotten into you lately, Anika?" Cookie asked as Anika stretched, then folded up the blanket. Anika could be mouthy and obnoxious, but she was rarely as disrespectful as she'd recently been.

"You know what's wrong, Cookie," Anika said tersely. They'd both gotten their rocks off. Anika was sore as hell, with an ass that would be all kinds of colors this time tomorrow. That was a.l this was. "You just go on your little date and call me whenever you decide you have time for me."

"Anika," Cookie reminded her gently, "you were the one who said it was a one-time thing, not me."

"I know." Anika was beginning to regret that more and more every day. Why hadn't she just waited that morning to see what Cookie was going to say and do? Anika went out with guys on a regular basis, and Cookie never argued about it. This was the first and only time Cookie was going out, and Anika was bubbling over with jealousy. "You're not going to at least tell me who it is?"

"Actually," Cookie laughed, crossing the room and pulling a still-naked Anika into her arms, "I was going to invite you to come with us until you started acting up today."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm." Cookie checked her watch. "In fact, he should be here-" A beep at the lobby door interrupted Cookie. "-now."

"Hang on, let me get dressed." Anika moved to leave Cookie's embrace, but Cookie held her hips firmly. "Don't bother. He's got the code, anyway."

 _"Code?"_ Only one person could possibly have a code, and it was the last person in the world Anika would want to share with Cookie. She couldn't believe after all this time, they were still seeing each other. "Cookie, I don't want-"

"Don't move," Cookie ordered. "Not unless you want some more of what you got just."

"But, Cookie!"

Cookie ignored Anika, pulling her into her lap as she pressed a button next to her computer. Anika buried her head in Cookie's shoulder, not wanting to face the camera. Hot tears sprang to her eyes, and she fought to keep them from falling. If Anika started crying at a time like this, there was no telling Cookie would do.

"Hey, Malcolm," Cookie called into the intercom. "Come on up."

 _Malcolm?_ Cookie never talked about Malcolm, or her time with him in the Berkshires. "Malcolm _?"_ Anika asked aloud as Cookie pressed another button, one that unlocked the front door only. " _The_ Malcolm DeVeaux?"

"Mm-hmm. Malcolm's getting married on Sunday. We're kicking it one last time before he walks down the aisle and becomes some other woman's problem." Though Malcolm had sworn to Cookie that he would have remained faithful to her had she moved to D.C. with him, Cookie doubted it. Malcolm was too beautiful and too sensual to be held down to one gender, let alone one woman "You want him?" Cookie whispered, kissing Anika behind her ear.

"You're giving me _Malcolm?"_ Anika asked, disbelieving.

"Hell _,_ no." Cookie cracked up. "I'm inviting you to hang out with us for a little fun before he jumps the broom. Homeboy eats a mean pussy."

"Well, so do you." Anika reminded Cookie. The idea was certainly tempting. Anika hadn't been in a threesome in a long time. She hadn't been in a _good_ threesome for years. If Cookie approved of Malcolm, his dick had to nut platinum. But the idea of Malcolm kissing all over Cookie… "What if I said no?"

Cookie hadn't anticipated Anika saying no. "I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do, Anika."

"I know that. What I'm saying is…" Anika knew that they were both free to see other people, but the idea of Malcolm with Cookie was driving Anika a little crazy. If anything was going to get a woman strung out on dick, Anika could tell that Malcolm DeVeaux was going to be the one. "What if…what if I don't want you to be with him, Cookie? What I just don't want you to go?"

There was a knock on the door. "Hang on!" Cookie cupped Anika's face in her hands. "Anika, if it bothers you that much, I won't go."

"Really?"

Cookie paused, as if she was reconsidering her own words. "Yeah," she said, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Really." Cookie brushed away tears from Anika's face, then drew Anika into her arms so they could kiss deeply while Anika thought it over. It was the closest the two had ever come to acknowledging how they truly felt about one another.

Cookie wouldn't go with Malcolm if Anika told her not to, and that made Anika feel so cherished. And yet… "He's really that good?" Anika asked.

Cookie smiled. "He's _that_ good."

"Well…I'll think about it. Let him in."

"Alright. Come in," Cookie called to Malcolm. "Punch the code in."

Anika heard a short series of clicks, then the door swung open. "Hey, Cookie." If Malcolm was surprised that a naked Anika was sitting in Cookie's lap, he didn't show it. "I see you're still keeping your hoes in check," he teased.

"Nah. I think I'm a one-woman bitch from now on." Cookie kissed Anika on the cheek, and Anika's body tingled with pleasure. "I told Anika you're getting married next weekend."

"Congratulations," Anika added, though she couldn't imagine Malcolm being married any more than Cookie could. "That's wonderful."

"Thanks." Malcolm didn't sound too excited about it. He was _definitely_ about to become some other woman's problem…and the babysitter, and the next-door neighbor, and possibly the neighborhood wrestling coach. "You hanging out with Cookie and me tonight?"

"Maybe." God, this man was beautiful. But hell, even Lucious could look good in a suit. "But I'd like to see what we're working with here before I make up my mind."

Malcolm ran a hand through his hair. "Are you serious?" he asked, and he had the nerve to look shy.

"You heard my lady," Cookie said. "Strip."

"Do I have to take all my clothes off?" The man who had sent Cookie a clip of himself fucking an A-list NFL safety had the nerve to look shy.

"Just the bottom half is fine," Anika said with a smile.

Malcolm rolled his shirt up halfway, showing off an incredible set of abs. Anika was already dizzy before he unbuckled his belt. Malcolm dropped his pants first, then his boxers. "Oh, my holy God," Anika said out loud. If she hadn't been sitting in Cookie's lap, Anika’s would've made a flying leap onto Malcolm's cock.

Anika strolled over to Malcolm to check him out up close. "He's not even hard, Kitten," Cookie informed Anika. "Nice, isn't it?"

 _Nice_ didn't begin to describe it. Anika looked over her shoulder. "May I?"

"Yes," Cookie said, although she was a little disappointed that Anika remembered to ask first.

Anika turned to Malcolm. "May I?"

Malcolm glanced over at Cookie. _It's like that now?_ he asked her wordlessly. Cookie just shrugged and smirked. "Help yourself."

Malcolm's cock was heavy and warm in Anika's hands, growing stiffer with every passing second. Without permission from either of them, Anika slowly went to her knees and kissed the tip. She was rewarded with a few drops of pre-cum. Before Anika could wrap her lips around Malcolm's dick and suck him dry, Malcolm swiped at the clear fluid, spread it across Anika's lips, and winked. _[Don't do it,]_ Malcolm said quietly in French, one of the many languages Anika spoke fluently. _[Cookie's gonna tear your ass up just for this.]_

Since Anika couldn't see Cookie's reaction, she took Malcolm's advice, rising back to her feet and walking over to Cookie. From the mirror over Cookie's desk, she saw Malcolm's eyebrows raise over Anika's reddened ass, but he didn't seem turned off by it. Anika straddled Cookie's lap, wriggling around until Cookie could feel how wet she was. "I want him now," Anika whispered in Cookie's ear, savoring the taste of Malcolm on her lips.

"What, here?" Cookie asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Anika's eyes sparkled with genuine excitement. "And I want him first."

Cookie shook her head, chuckling. "You are so spoiled, Kitten," she observed, as if Cookie wasn't the very reason why Anika was so pampered. "And you did _not_ have permission to kiss him like that. What's that you said about 'unwanted sexual advances?'"

Anika giggled. "I think the key word is 'unwanted.'" Anika gestured towards Malcolm, who was sporting a full-blown erection by then. "Uh, ladies?" he said good-naturedly. "I'm still standing here."

"Yes, you are." As Cookie was momentarily distracted, Anika slipped from Cookie's lap, went to the floor and thrust her face between Cookie's legs. In all the time they'd been together, Anika had gone down on Cookie exactly twice. Anika had the impression that Cookie's unspoken _"no nookie from Cookie"_ rule had something to do with Cookie needing to be in control all the time. Anika was free to scream and cry out and bite whatever was nearby, but Cookie sometimes acted as if fucking Anika was something to do between now and the latest episode of _Scandal_. It was a bit disheartening at times.

Anika knew she would pay for this dearly later, but Cookie would never chastise Anika in front of Malcolm. She even cocked one leg up to give Anika better access to her cunt. "As you can see, Malcolm," Cookie said casually, running her hands through Anika's hair, "my little girl is very spoiled. She wants what she wants, when she wants it." Cookie tossed Anika a sweet, condescending little smile. _You can try all night, Boo Boo Kitty, but you'll never make me scream._

Malcolm’s heart went out to Anika. Anika could lick Cookie with a gold-coated tongue encrusted with diamonds, but Cookie wasn't going to lose control. It was a story Malcolm knew very well. Cookie had tried that _cum-do-your-best_ bullshit on him up in the Berkshires, and Malcolm made her scream so loud for so long that Cookie's voice barely recovered by the time they came back.

"Need some advice?" Malcolm offered Anika kindly.

Anika looked over at Malcolm, then back to Cookie, whose eyes grew wide at Malcolm's offer. When her eyes locked with Anika's, Cookie dropped her gaze. Tonight, the Lyoness was going to roar. "I'd love some advice, Malcolm," Anika said sweetly. "Close the door."

END

 


End file.
